In conventional eyeglasses, screws are generally used to fasten a rims and temples, and the strength for rotating the temples is adjusted by increasing or decreasing the fastening strength of the screws. The above configuration suffers from a drawback that, after collapsing and stretching the temples for multiple times for application, the screws may gradually become loose such that the temples cannot be securely connected to the rims, or the temples may arbitrarily dangle when without support. At this point, a user needs to again tighten the screws by tools, causing application inconveniences.
To solve the above issue, for example, the Taiwan Patent No. M463361 discloses eyeglasses with rims having an easy assembly, i.e., screwless eyeglasses are provided. In the above disclosure, a fastening member is primarily used and inserted into one end of the frame, two pivotal axes are formed on the fastening member, and the pivotal axes are pivotally connected into corresponding pivotal holes on a temple to allow the fastening member to pivotally rotate relative to the pivotal holes, achieving the object of bending the temples. As the pivotal axes and the pivotal holes can be configured with appropriate tightness, the issue of loosening of screws is solved. However, binding between the fastening member and the rim of the above connection method is extremely strong, and disengaging the rim from the temple can be quite difficult once the two are installed to each other. In the event of a damaged temple or a user wishes to change the style of the temple, the eyeglasses structure of the disclosure cannot meet such needs. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that overcomes the issues of the prior art.